


The Last Piece Of My Puzzle

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Ron Weasley, Blindfolds, Bottom Ron Weasley, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hung Blaise Zabini, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Break Up, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Smut, Tie Kink, Top Blaise Zabini, a bit kinky, kind of, ron weasley is a small bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: “Hey do you remember where my Sobering Potions is?” He asked, he has had way too much Firewhisky and he didn’t know a thing, he had to used his Muggle phone that Harry gave him to call Blaise“There’s one next to your bed, in the drawer and one in the kitchen cabinet, one in the bathroom” Blaise’s deep voice echoed through the phone“Yes. Found it, ugh I have had so much to drink. I can’t find my wand, do you know where’s—…”“Your slippers are under the sofa, it’s always there, you probably left your wand at the pub again and Hermione will give you back tomorrow morning” Blaise replied“Oh, why aren’t you home yet? It’s so late already” He rubbed his face and waited for an answer, but there was a long moment of silence before Blaise spoke“We have broken up for a month, Ron…I’m in Paris right now” Blaise replied





	The Last Piece Of My Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted for so long, mainly because I'm busy as hell and I'm still working on so many wips, but well, here's one quite angsty fic of mine, enjoy xx  
Unbeta

“_What?_” Ron spluttered and spit his beer out on the table, which made Ginny scowled at him

“Is this how mum raised us, Ron? Spitting on the table?”

“He’s back” Harry said quietly “Draco told me. He’s back for two days now, he has been going out with Draco and Pansy”

“Right now?”

“Yeah” Hermione added. She sighed and put her hand on his “It’s been three years, Ron…it’s…it’s fine now”

“No. It’s _not_!” Ron found it was hard to breathe, his grip on his glass was so hard he thought he would break it “You know why? He _broke_ my he-…”

“Hey guys” Draco walked through the crowd and settled down next to Harry, Ron stared at him

“Why are you here? I thought you were with Pansy and…” Harry paused to look at Ron “Wait…”

“Oh, I-…”

“Oh god, Ron, you have five seconds befor—…” Pansy ran to their booth and bent down to whisper in Ron’s ear

“Wait…If you’re here…” Hermione added

“I’m sorry” Draco whispered to Ron before another tall figure walked through the crowd and to their booth

“Hey…” Blaise greeted them gently and Ron looked down, he didn’t want to see, or hear anything, he wanted to get out of here. The voice that has been haunting his dreams for three years, the voice that he could no longer put up with, the voice that he once loved the most was the same voice that broke his heart

“_Blaise_…” Hermione and Harry spoke in unison

“Where were you? I thought I lost you” Another strange voice spoke and it was what Ron feared the most

“Hi?” Hermione asked in a weird confusing tone and he glanced at her, seeing that she has a puzzled look on her face

“Oh _hi_! I’m Andy, Blaise’s boyfriend” The voice beamed and Ron’s glass shattered into pieces

_Boyfriend_

_Boyfriend _

_Boyfriend _

_His own voice was repeating itself in his mind_

“_Ron_!” Pansy squeaked and reached for his hand but he stood up

“I have to go” He kept looking down and found his way out of the pub. He _has_ to go.

He started hyperventilating when he got outside. He leaned on the wall in the alley with his hand on his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

“_Ron_” Luna spoke softly and embraced him in a hug. He held her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, he has to bent down but all he cared was to have someone with him

“It’s alright” She comforted him “You can cry”

“No. I won’t” He replied but he was sure that there were tears in his eyes now “Three years and he has a boyfriend?”

“Ron…” She spoke

“Ron” Blaise’s voice was there behind him and he jolted. He didn’t dare to turn around, so he let go of Luna, he walked a few steps forward and Apparated away. He won’t look back, _never_.

*

“_Fuck_” He stared down at his bloody hand and cursed. When he smashed that glass it must have cut his hand. Fuck

“Ron?” Pansy called and walked through the Floo “Are you here?”

“Yeah” He answered

“How are you doing?” She approached him and pulled out her wand “You dumbass, your hand is bleeding”

“Yeah, I can see that” He huffed out a bitter laugh “Why aren’t you at the club?”

“Well my roommate is more important, at the moment. All of them are still at the pub, I said I went to the restroom and I came here”

“You don’t need to, he’s your best friend”

“You’re my best friend too” Pansy healed his hand and sighed “Look, he-…”

“No. Please, I don’t want to hear about him” He pleaded and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Pansy has been his roommates for four years now and they have become friends somehow, she was always there, even when she said snarky comments at him, he knew she didn’t mean any of it, and that reminded him of Blaise.

Pansy had made him a cup of cocoa later and helped him get to bed

That night, Ron cried himself to sleep and dreamt about one of his horrible memories _again._

*

_“Hey do you remember where my Sobering Potions is?” He asked, he has had way too much Firewhisky and he didn’t know a thing, he had to used his Muggle phone that Harry gave him to call Blaise_

_“There’s one next to your bed, in the drawer and one in the kitchen cabinet, one in the bathroom” Blaise’s deep voice echoed through the phone_

_“Yes. Found it, ugh I have had so much to drink. I can’t find my wand, do you know where’s—…”_

_“Your slippers are under the sofa, it’s always there, you probably left your wand at the pub again and Hermione will give you back tomorrow morning” Blaise replied_

_“Oh, why aren’t you home yet? It’s so late already” He rubbed his face and waited for an answer, but there was a long moment of silence before Blaise spoke_

_“We have broken up for a month, Ron…I’m in Paris right now” Blaise replied and Ron suddenly remember, remember why he drank so much, he drank to forget, but unfortunately, he forgot the fact that they have broken up too. The line went dead as Blaise ended the call, the phone just slipped from Ron’s hand down to the floor, he sighed and found his way to the sofa, crashing on it, once again, he embarrassed himself in front of his ex boyfriend, he just…missed him so much._

*

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” He groaned and Harry nodded

“Of course, we’ll grab Hermione at her house, then we’ll go somewhere, how about that Muggle fast food restaurant you like? Hmm?” Harry asked and smiled “Come on mate, you look like a wreck, after you left yesterday, things got uncomfortable so Draco and I left after a while, well, Draco was tired so he wanted to go home”

“I _know_, you don’t have to remind me” Ron blew a raspberry and walked to the direction of Hermione’s house, since it was a Muggle neighbourhood, they chose to walk instead

“We’re going to have a fun day, just the three of us, I’ve told Draco already, and he said he’ll be spending time with…er…Pansy and Theo and…well, you know who…”

“Alright, we’ll have a fun day then” He replied, knocking on the purple door, and Pansy opened it

“Oh…guys…” She stammered

“Hey, where’s Hermione?” Harry walked in the house first and Pansy tried to grab his arm, but he just strode inside

“Ron” She called “I’m sorry”

“Why?”

“Oh hey, it’s you again” The same strange voice from yesterday was there again and Ron felt like his legs were frozen, he stood still, looking up slowly at the man before him. Now he finally got the chance to look at the boyfriend of his _former_ boyfriend, whose name he will _not_ mention, the guy was…a redhead, he was wearing a big t-shirt, _way_ too big for himself so Ron assumed he had borrowed it from a certain _someone, _like Ron used to, the guy has freckles on his face, like Ron, his hair was messy and he was standing in front of Ron like some kind of…_boyfriend-stealing_ bitch, not that he will ever admit he called the guy that

“Hmm, hello” He said and walked to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, wanting to get drunk already in the morning

“Oh Harry” Hermione walked out “I totally forgot about the time, I blame Pansy for it”

“Hey darling, you were the one that insisted we took the shower together” Pansy laughed and pulled Hermione in a hug from behind

“Shut up” Hermione blushed

“So I should go and wake Blaise up” The guy…_Alex_, Ron thought, he couldn’t remember the name exactly

“Yeah, Andy, go” Pansy said and Ron huffed out a laugh, right, _Andy, not Alex._ After he heard the sound of the guy walking away, he turned around

“_Seriously_?”

“Ron, I’m so sorry” Hermione said “It’s just…they had nowhere to go and—and Harry and Draco lived in the Grimmauld Place but they had gone home by the time Blaise asked us, and you know Luna and Ginny’s flat is not big enough, and Theo’s living with Neville but well…he actually said no because he wanted privacy, they shag all the time, but listen, I had no choice, I—…”

“I understand” Ron shrugged “You guys are nice, you agree to do it” He walked near the Floo and leaned on it “It’s fine” When he heard the sound of the door being opened, he walked inside the Floo and smiled “That’s my cue, see you later” And with that, he was back at his own flat

Ron sat down on the couch, still holding Pansy’s beer, he chugged it down and threw it in the bin nearby

“Fuck my life” He cursed, could his life _be_ any worse?

*

_It was almost Ron’s 27th birthday, he had been with Blaise for almost a year now, he was happy, he was content with his life, until he met that woman…Blaise’s mother. He remembered going to that fancy restaurant that morning, he remembered how mesmerised he was when he saw her, she was indeed a charming woman, she looked divine, he remembered being shocked when she called him to have lunch with her, he thought it was something good_

_“I want you to break up with my son” She had said, and Ron remember that he couldn’t even speak, the woman then slid a small bag full of Galleons across the table and looked at him “Take this and stay away from my son”_

_“Why?” He said, his voice broke a bit_

_“He’s my son, he’ll rebuild our family name, and he can’t do that if he’s with a blood traitor like you and your family” She told him _

_“I won’t do that, I don’t need your money, I love him and he loves me” He replied and she sneered at him_

_“You two know nothing about love, if you want him to be happy, you will break up with him. He needs to get married to a woman who has the same status as him, and then he can gain the family name back” She glared at him and stood up “He will be going to Paris with me tomorrow morning, break up with him tonight, if you want him to have a future” With that, she walked away. Ron sat there for a few hours, thinking about what he should do, he loved Blaise so much he would do anything for him…but if it meant breaking his own heart, he wasn’t even sure what to do, his heart wanted to be selfish but his mind wanted Blaise to be happy, to have a future, like his mom said_

_*_

“Ron, wake up” Pansy nudged him and he opened his eyes, ending his dream, or rather, his nightmare

“What?”

“It’s 7 at night, you slept from noon?”

“Yeah I guess, I’m just tired” He replied and looked at Pansy’s outfit, she was wearing a red glittery dress that fell down to her thighs, revealing lots of skin and Ron has to admit, she looked lit in it “That’s nice, where are you going?”

“_Hello_? Our pub night? I dress to kill? And also to seduce my lovely wife?” Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled Ron up “Come on big guy, you should flirt with someone tonight too, let them fuck you into your new sheets that Hermione bought for you”

“_Gross_” Both of them laughed and Pansy walked him into his own bedroom, she opened the closet and threw some clothes at him

“Put this on” She said and he shook his head

“Pansy, I can _see_ through this shirt” He said, but still taking his shirt off to change, he always listened to Pansy, he didn’t know why, he just came to trust her from their time together, and she was good at giving fashion advice

“That’s why it’s called a _see-through shirt _honey” Pansy rolled her eyes “Now chop chop, they are probably there by now”

“Wait” Ron stopped and looked at her “Who’s ‘_they’_ here?”

“Well, I…” Pansy stuttered “They as in Harry, Draco, me, my wife, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Theo and _Blaiseandhisboyfriendbutitwillbealright_”

“Right, I’m not going” He threw the shirt back on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest

“Oh come on” Pansy kneeled down on the ground in between Ron’s thighs and grabbed his hands “You can’t hide forever”

“You’re wrong, I can and I will”

“_Ron_”

“I’m not going”

“Please? For me?” Pansy gave him her puppy eyes “It’s three years, honey, you broke up with him”

“_I broke up because I wanted the best for him. Who knows he was gonna get a new fucking lover in two days? Two fucking days. Maybe one and a half day since he’s in another time zone” _He yelled and stood up

“That’s…never mind. Honey I’m sorry” Pansy grabbed his arms “I’m sorry I said that, listen to me”

“I know, I just…” He said and she automatically pulled him in a hug, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and found it hard to catch his breath, she even hugged him for three hours straight on the night he broke up with Blaise

*

_“I think we should stop seeing each other” He told Blaise at dinner, at their favourite restaurant, in their favourite spot_

_“What?”_

_“It’s not working out for me” He said, not even looking at Blaise, he couldn’t bare to look at the person he loved the most, if he saw it, he couldn’t break up with him “I’m sorry, it’s not you, it’s me”_

_“What do you mean? Is this a joke?” Blaise asked_

_“I—…I said what I said Blaise, I’m sorry, we should break up”_

_“Do you have someone else?” Blaise’s deep voice made Ron flinched_

_“I—…yes” He said, he just lied, how could he lie? How could he even have anyone else when… “Yes”_

_“Is he better than me?”_

_“I can’t answer that, Blaise” He said and Blaise kept quiet for so long until he spoke again_

_“Did you sleep with him?”_

_“I can’t answer that” He said and when he felt tears up swelled up in his eyes, he realised he had to go, so he stood up “I’m sorry” Blaise didn’t reply, he was looking down on his plate, so Ron sniffled a bit and walked away, he walked away from his loved one, from the chance to have his own family, he walked away from his true love, so Blaise could be happy, that was the right thing to do, and it was the only thing he cared about_

*

“Ron darling” Pansy cut his trains of thoughts and he looked down at her

“If you don’t want to go, I can stay here with you” She said “_Or_…”

“Or?”

“Or you could arrive there, wearing the _sexiest_ outfit and _flirt_ with _every_ guy there, making Blaise regret it, Andy is _nothing_ compared to you, and I mean _nothing_, I walked in on him this morning while he’s in the shower” Pansy grinned “I would proudly say you’re _better_ than him, so, do you want to _hide_ and _sulk_ here? Or do you want to _show_ _up_ there and be the Gryffindor like you are? You _know_ you’re hot, everyone will want you”

“Tempting” He smiled at her “But I’m not sure”

“It’ll be fun, I taught you how to dance, you _got _Blaise by your dance moves” She winked “Now, put on this see-through shirt and leather pants, then we’ll go”

*

“I can’t believe I _actually_ listened to you” He said while trying to squeeze through people to get to their booth

“You love me” Pansy grinned “But don’t tell Hermione that, she will get jealous” She laughed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him faster through the crowd

“What do I do if I see him?”

“Act normal, be cool, like he didn’t break your heart, like he was…just some stranger”

“_Right_” He replied and finally they arrived at their booth, where their friends were already there

“Ron! You’re here” Harry beamed along with Hermione and the others

“Hi, everyone” Ron smiled and sat down next to Draco

“I’m glad you’re here” Draco told him

“I’m glad I’m here too” He said, looking around the table, Blaise hasn’t arrived yet, that was good

*

“…and then the next morning, I found a tattoo on my left butt cheek with Harry’s name on it, just…_Harry_” Draco laughed and leaned over to Harry’s shoulder “That’s when I know I should never, ever get drunk alone with _Ginny_”

“_Oi_! I got the worse tattoo than you, I got a potato on my back” Ginny burst out in laughters and even spit a bit

“Blimey Gin, is it raining or are y—…”

“Hi everyone” _Bloody hell, that same voice again, what was it? Alex?_

“Andy” Theo greeted him. _Right, Andy, he never remembered it_

“Sorry we were late, Blaise here insisted on…you know” He could practically hear the git _winking _at _his_ friends, _his friends._

“Have a seat” Neville said and Ron counted, hmm, there won’t be enough seats, people would have to really squeeze in, unless one _leave_, so he would sacrifice here, Ron stood up and fixed his shirt, looking down to see. _Yeah his nipples could be seen there, so, all good_.

“I’m going to dance” He chugged down his beer and ruffled his hair

“Do you want me to join?” Pansy offered but he shook his head

“No, I’m going to find someone to” He winked at her and left, walking past the man he wanted to avoid most and made his way to the middle of the dance floor

*

It has been a few good minutes, or maybe half an hour, he couldn’t remember. He was dancing on his own, under the light and the loud music, he couldn’t care about anything else, until he felt a hand on his hips, he turned around and saw a tall man smirking at him, the man has brown hair, he has beard and he did have that big hunky look on him, Ron smirked and kept dancing, grinding his arse against the man’s trousers

“I’m Vince, what’s your name?” The man, Vince, whispered in Ron’s ear, Ron could feel the beard scratching on his face

“Ron” He said, still moving along with the music, then he got spun around and the man pulled him flushed against him

“You’re hot”

“Thanks, I know” He smiled, wrapping an arm around the other man, he looked to his left and he could see his friends’ booth, he could see Blaise’s piercing eyes looking at him, so he looked up at Vince and kissed him, the beard was scratching his face and he felt itchy, but he felt hot. He pulled away after a minute and he turned around, feeling Vince’s hard on behind him, that was fast, he grinned and pulled Vince through the crowd

“Wanna get out of here?” He smirked and Vince nodded, he walked to his friends’ table and smiled

“Hey, everyone, this is Vince, Vince, everyone”

“_Hi Vince_” His friends greeted the man in unison, Pansy was grinning widely

“So yeah, see you tomorrow” With that, he pulled Vince out of the pub

*

_The day after Ron broke up with Blaise, he holed up in his room all day, until Pansy came and found him lying in his own clothes on the bed, she had stayed with him, hugged him, comforted him, and his friends had taken charge of taking care of him, they would do it respectively, and not once did they ask him about the breakup, only Harry and Hermione knew what happened. But on that day, Blaise went to Paris, Pansy had told him so, he stayed silent, he knew he had to leave anyway. What shocked him more was that, two days after the breakup, it was a normal morning for him, drinking coffee with Harry, when he saw Blaise in the Daily Prophet, hand in hand with another woman, Ron knew Blaise could swing both ways, so that was expected, but he didn’t expect it to be that soon. Two days? It broke his heart, their one year relationship, thrown in hell and two days after he got a new one? He broke them up but at least wait for a few weeks, a gentleman would have done that. He remembered burning the paper and Harry had to put out the fire, he was furious, but he was sad, broken, hurt more._

*

“_Ron!_” Pansy yelled and Ron jolted, waking up from his sleep, he groaned and rubbed his temples

“What? What?”

“Where’s Vince?”

“Oh” He said “Threw him away”

“Really? But he was hot” Pansy plopped down on the bed, dipping the mattress down

“Yeah, when I pulled out to the alley, I couldn’t do it, so I just left him there and Apparate away”

“Hmm, that did explain your clothes, you didn’t even change it” Pansy snorted “You _cannot_ believe what happened yesterday”

“What?”

“Blaise was _mad_” Pansy widened her eyes “Like, _real mad_, his eyes, his face, his behaviour, I’ve been his friend long enough to know that, when he saw you grinding up another man, when you kissed Vince, when you _dragged _him to our table, oh my _god _it was like…I was just waiting for it to turn into some kind of Muggle movie, like drama and fighting, but you know, Blaise isn’t the violence type, but it was so exciting, watching him like that, knowing _how_ he felt about you”

“Yeah” He replied

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”

“I—…I don’t know, I just…I still love him and…it felt wrong, I threw Vince away because he wasn’t Blaise”

“Oh honey” Pansy sighed “You know what my wife would tell you?”

“What?”

“_Talk_, you two should talk, you guys didn’t even talk that much when you broke up with him, he still thinks you _cheated_ on him, and he doesn’t know his mom _paid_ you to break up with him, and he…he doesn’t know you still love him”

“How did you know all that?”

“Oh Ron” Pansy chuckled “Hermione and I are married, our vows were to never hide anything from the other, you told Hermione, you practically told me”

“Make sense” He said “And no, I won’t talk to him”

“So you’re going to avoid him _forever?_ He told me he decided to stay here permanently”

“_Permanently_?” Ron shrieked

“Yes, he thought of going back to his manor, but it was old, so he was going to buy a house, I think”

“Then what? Live with Alex?”

“Andy”

“Whatever” Ron rolled his eyes

“And no, I don’t think so, I feel like they’re about to break up”

“How the hell do you know?” Ron stood up and walked to the bathroom, with Pansy following him behind

“Hello? I have the greatest _breakup_ _radar_ ever! Remember in Eighth Year I was the first one to tell Draco that Harry and Ginny were going to breakup? And then you and Hermione? And also when that bloke in your Auror Department? Michael? I said he would breakup with his girlfriend and then has a boyfriend. I was _right_! Don’t you remember?” She kept talking while Ron brushed his teeth, and so he nodded

“Hmm, you’re right, but then what will I do? Get back together with the man that found another woman two days after we broke up?”

“Darling” Pansy sighed and put her hands on his shoulders, standing from behind him “You two…are meant to be together, need I remind you how gross you two were when you were a couple?”

“No”

“Okay let me tell you” She said and he snorted “You didn’t interact with Blaise much in Eighth Year, but you two began talking when Harry and Draco got together and we all went on his pub night, your first time talking to Blaise, you told me, he asked you if you wanted to dance, and you said you wouldn’t want to dance with Satan, he laughed and you laughed too, then you two did dance anyway, the next morning you told me what happened, and you had the brightest smile on your face” Pansy smiled at him “Blaise also told me what happened, he told me, you are something special, he had never felt that way towards someone before, you were his first serious relationship, you two were always hugging, or kissing, or cuddling, he would cook and you’d eat and compliment it, you said you were in love”

“I never said that”

“You did, when you were drunk one night, you told me you felt scared because you were starting to fall for Blaise, you said you love him”

“And you decided to tell me that _now?” _

“Sorry” She grinned and he walked out, after finishing cleaning his face

“Anyway” She continued “It’s just…I’d listen to Hermione if I were you, she’s always—…”

“_Right_” Ron said “I know, Hermione and you…are _always_ right, I know, I’m 30 now, I’ve spent 19 years listening to Hermione saying she’s right, and 12 years with you, and her too” He rolled his eyes and changed his clothes

“And see? Were we _ever_ wrong?” Pansy threw him a clean shirt and he put it on

“No” He sighed and grabbed the trousers Pansy gave him “I know, but, you know, it’s Monday, I’ll be working all week, so I won’t even be able to se him”

“You can run, but you cannot hide”

“Wrong, I can” Ron smirked “I know, just…I want it to go with the flow, you know? Just…let it be, if he wants me, he’ll find me”

“Ooh, playing hard to get, I like it” Pansy beamed and helped Ron put on his robes, pushing him to the Floo “Now, go to work you idiot, and remember what I said”

“Yes, _mum_” Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled, disappearing in the green flames before Pansy could answer him

*

Now when Ron knew that Blaise was going to stay permanently, the prat even decided to drag _Alex…or something _along to join every pub night with Ron’s friends too, so Ron has a solution for it, and it wasn’t nice, it definitely wasn’t

*

“So, this is _Edward_” Ron smiled

“Hi Edward” His friends said in unison, Pansy still grinning at him

*

“Hey, er, this is William, he’s an American” Ron beamed as he leaned on the other man he picked up from the dance floor

“Hi William” Everyone said

*

“Well, everyone say hi to Timothee, he’s French, you know how much I _love_ the language” Ron said, smiling a bit, and he lied, he just picked this man up to rile Blaise up, if that was possible. For once he was glad that Pansy had taught him some French to flirt a few years ago.

“Ooh, picking up the foreigners now” Pansy said and he laughed, dragging the French guy away

*

“This is Paolo, he…well, he’s just really hot” Ron said, glancing at Blaise, waiting for a reaction

“Paolo, I’m Pansy” She said, standing up and shook the guy’s hand, she continued “Ron likes rimming”

“_Pansy what the…_” Ron shrieked and blushed as he looked at Paolo, the rest of his friends burst out laughing but the man only pulled Ron flushed against him and smiled

“Thanks for the information, I’ll remember that” And just like that, he was dragged away

*

Even though he has been picking every guy up every single week, he never once did anything to them more than some kisses, when he dragged the men out to the alley, he just kind of left them there, which was harsh, Ron thought, but he couldn’t do it with anyone else, he just wasn’t ready to be in a relationship like with Blaise again, it was risky, he thought while pulling another handsome guy to his friends’ booth. And now it was, _twenty_ guys? Perhaps, he couldn’t remember

“Hi so this is—…”

“Another boy toy?” Blaise suddenly spoke for the first time ever, after five weeks, everyone looked at him and Ron’s nose flared a bit

“_Excuse_ me?”

“Do you ever get tired of selling yourself out there like a slut?”

“I beg your pardon?” He asked, and turned to the other man on his side “I’m sorry, you can go” Then he pushed him away

“_Blaise_” Pansy said in a firm voice, she was getting protective of Ron, but he could take care of himself

“I said, do you ever get tired of selling yourself out there like a slut?” Blaise looked up at him with a soulless look and Ron realised the redhead, Alex or something wasn’t even here today

“_Blaise”_ Both Draco and Theo intervened this time

“You don’t have the _right_ to tell me that, okay?” Ron slammed his hands on the table, standing in front of Blaise “What I _do_ with the guys _I_ pick up, is _none_ of your business. What if I let them fuck me _senseless_? What if I let them rim me until I _scream_? What if I just let them _use_ my body? _You…_are certainly _not_ the person who could _tell_ me what is _right_ and what’s _wrong_, okay?”

“Ron” Hermione put her hand on his and he pulled away

“No, this is between me and him”

“Is that why you cheated on me? Was I not enough for you?” Blaise said plainly and Ron froze, realising that Blaise never knew the truth

“Okay, _out_ to the alley, _out_, now” Pansy stood up and pushed Blaise out of the booth, she urged the both of them out to the back of the pub and to the dark alley

“You two can work it out here, don’t come in if you haven’t solved your problem, and for _Merlin’s sake_, _tell the truth, the both of you_” Pansy raised her voice and walked back in the pub, slamming the door closed

He stared at the man in front of him, the audacity of him, both of them stood there, none of them said a single word

“Well if you’re not going to say anything, I’ll go back in there and find my _Brian_” He said, reaching for the door but he was pulled back and slammed against the cold wall, he hissed in pain

“_What the bloody hell is wrong with you?_” He shouted “_Let go of my hands_” He said, wiggling away but Blaise’s grips on his wrists were tight, then the next thing he knew Blaise’s mouth was on his and were they kissing? Ron’s eyes opened wide when Blaise’s slithered his tongue inside, Ron might be drunk but he wasn’t _that_ drunk, he knew it was wrong, so he did the first thing he thought of, he bit Blaise’s tongue and the prat broke the kiss off, Ron pushed him away, Blaise lost his balance and fell on the ground

“Did you just _bite _my tongue?” Blaise snapped “It’s _really_ bleeding”

“That serves you right” Ron snapped back and wiped his lips with his hand “When did I bloody allow you to kiss me? _You _used to be so careful the first time we fucked, consent and stuff, and now you kissed me? You really disgusted me, you’ve changed, Zabini, and I don’t like it” Ron spat and opened the door, he could hear the loud music from inside

“Don’t let them fuck you” Blaise said softly before Ron could walk in

“_What?_”

“Don’t let them touch your body, I can’t take it” Blaise said, spitting the blood out on the ground

“And what are you? My mother? Or brother? Or are you—…”

“Can you take it seriously for once, Ron?” Blaise’s voice sounded like he was pleading, but Ron wasn’t going to soften up

“_Why_? Why _should_ I? _You_ should be the one to take this seriously for once” He yelled “At least I don’t show up back here after three years with a new boyfriend on my fucking side and just decided to join me and _my _friends—…”

“They’re my friends too”

“You left them like you left me”

“I didn’t _leave _you, Ron” Blaise stared up into his eyes “_You _left me, remember? You broke us up, you said you had someone else”

“I—…still, even so, you have a boyfriend, so get away” He sighed and slid his hand through his hair, groaning deeply “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

Blaise chuckled and Ron stared at him

“Did you just bloody laugh?”

“Yeah, you know what’s wrong with me. You…are the reason”

“Right, whatever” Ron said, he remembered how sappy Blaise was, it was one of the things he loved most about him “Is that it? Because I have more stuff to do inside, I could be getting fucked by Brian right now, just…go back to your Alex or something” He reached for the door once again to go in

“I broke up with him already, and it’s Andy”

“I don’t actually _care_, but okay” Ron shrugged “He could do better”

“You only said that because he’s a redhead like you”

“Are you saying I’m jealous?” Ron closed the door and turned to Blaise, crossing his arms over his chest “For your information, I am in _no _way jealous over that _prat_. You do whatever you want with him, get a new one even, I don’t care”

“I want you…back” Blaise said, standing up on his feet and Ron stepped back in reflex

“No”

“Ron” Blaise said, reaching for his hand “Listen to me, don’t be so stubborn”

“Don’t call me stubborn” He rolled his eyes

“Please” Blaise said and Ron stared at him, he guessed he should listen, that was the least he could do for Pansy

“Then talk”

“I know you didn’t cheat on me” Blaise spoke and Ron’s stomach fluttered, _not _in a good way

“Who told you?”

“Harry”

“Oh, thought it was Pansy” Ron said, but he was even more surprised, he didn’t expect it “Harry?”

“Draco and Harry met me last night and they told me, then I broke up with Andy” Blaise replied

“And you did that because…?”

“Because I still love you” Fuck, the words Ron feared the most, the git finally said it

“Don’t say things you don’t mean”

“Have I ever lied to you?” Blaise paused and then added “They told me you did that because of my mother, I can’t believe you sacrificed our relationship because of her, they couldn’t look at us being like that anymore. I didn’t believe them at first, then I asked my mother, and her reaction was…she didn’t even regret it. What did she tell you?”

“She said if I wanted you to have a future, I have to do it, so I did” He shrugged

“_You _are my future” Blaise argued “For _fuck’s_ sake, Ron, you have always been my future, and I wanted you to be my future, I don’t care if you want to make me happy, the only place I’ll ever be happy is with you. _Hell_, Ron, I was going to propose to you that night”

“_What_?” Ron shrieked “You was _what_?”

“I was going to, even though we’ve only been out for ten months, I know it’s right, we…are right” Blaise pulled his collar down to reveal a necklace with a ring on it, Ron’s mouth fell opened “I never understand why you broke up with me, you’re not the one to commit infidelity, when Harry told me that, I wanted to find you right away, but Draco insisted I stayed there to calm myself down”

“So…? You had another girl in your arm two days after? Got any explanation for that?”

“She was the daughter of one my mother’s friends, we did it so the press would notice” Blaise explained “But you’re not any different”

“Excuse me? I will _let_ you know, after you, there is _no _guy, I have been in celibacy ever since, because I tried, _believe me I bloody tried_, but no guy makes me feel the same way as you, you fucking idiot, you affected me”

“What about the guys you picked up?”

“I never bring them back, just drag them out here and tell them to go” Ron sighed “I did it to rile you up”

“So you care about me?”

“Don’t assume stuff” Ron said “I only might be…just a little…I was pissed, okay? You have men and women by your side since the moment you rebuild your family’s name”

“My mother sent me pictures of you with another guy on the day I went to French” Blaise suddenly confessed

“What?”

“Diagon Alley, he had your arms around you, I was…angry, I thought he was the one that you cheated on me with”

“Oh, he was a overly friendly bloke, tried to ask me for information about Theodore, just because he invited me to lunch one at the Ministry, well, Theo asked me to lunch _because _he was trying to find a way to ask Neville out, it’s a complicated story, then the bloke saw Theo, got swooned, so he asked me to the pub, asked me to ask Theo to go with me, I did, anyway long story short he got drunk and just did that” Ron explained, he remembered exactly what happened, but the story was too complicated, he was never good at matchmaking

“Hmm”

“_Hmm_? That’s all you can say?”

“So you’re saying, we gave up on our relationship because you wanted me to have a future and broke up with me, saying you cheated on me, instead of actually telling me that my mother asked you to do so?” Blaise asked, stepping forward, Ron stepped back but when his back hit the wall, he realised how close they were, _again_ “And _then_, my mother manipulated me into thinking you cheated on me, so I would bury myself in work and rebuild the family’s name to forget about you, and _she_ made you think I already have someone else. So we spent three years apart because…”

“Because I didn’t tell you the truth, I know”

“No, because of my mother’s ambition to have the best, to be the best” Blaise said, his hands intertwining with Ron’s

“Oh…so…what now?”

“I’d like to have three years of that back” Blaise leaned closer and added “Can I kiss you now?”

“You…might, softly” Ron blushed, trying not to smile as Blaise planted a soft kiss on his cheek, when he pulled back, Ron felt himself wanting for more touch, _Blaise’s_ touch

“I’ve missed you like crazy, couldn’t sleep, eat properly” He kissed Ron’s other cheek and continued “Every time you called me when you’re drunk, asking where your stuff is, I just…I can see your face when I said we’ve broken up, I didn’t want to believe it was true”

“That happened only twice”

“Six times”

“Right, six, who kept count of it anyway?” Ron said and looked down but Blaise tilted his chin up and kissed the corner of Ron’s lips

“Why are you such a tease?” Ron whined and Blaise chuckled, leaning his forehead against Ron’s

“You like being teased”

“So are we back to boyfriends now?”

“Will you continue being my boyfriend, Ron Weasley?”

“Hmm, tempting, what do you have to offer?” Ron smirked

“I have money, fame, money—…”

“You said money already” The redhead laughed cheekily at Blaise’s joke

“I have those, but I think I’ll just have to give you my heart, it’s the most valuable thing to me”

“Really?”

“But you see, you really haven’t given it back, you have always had my heart, ever since the beginning” Blaise smiled, for the first time, oh how he loved and missed that smile, Blaise wasn’t really much of a smiling person, so when Ron made Blaise smiled for the first time ever, he felt proud

“You’re such a bloody sap” He snorted “If so, what will you do to make up for the three years we lost?” Ron swiftly wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck, feeling like they were in love once again, but it wasn’t like he ever stopped loving the prat

“I know it’s crude but I really want to fuck you right now” Blaise grind their bodies together and Ron could feel the bulge on Blaise’s trousers, that was hot

“Which way?”

“Every way, everywhere, bed, kitchen, couch, floor, stairs and even the balcony if I could”

“Hmm, you better keep that promise” Blaise smirked at Ron and abruptly Apparate them both away with a loud pop

*

“Can you see me?” Blaise whispered in Ron’s ear and the redhead shivered

“Obviously not because you put a blindfold on me, idiot” Ron said in a sarcastic tone, Blaise has somehow persuaded Ron to let him blindfold the redhead and tie both his arms up to the headboard with Blaise’s tie, which was pretty erotic actually, plus, they have never done this before

“What’s the safe word?” Blaise whispered again, his fingers sliding gently on Ron’s skin, on his arm, and it was giving him goosebumps. The redhead was stark naked and he could feel Blaise hovering on top of him

“Pink” Ron spoke “Stop teasing me”

“Tell me if you can’t take it” Blaise mumbled and started licking Ron’s earlobe, slowly and erotically

“_Fuck” _The redhead cursed and Blaise’s hands started moving up and down Ron’s torso, only giving him featherlight touches and not more, Ron _wanted_ more. Blaise trailed down and began kissing Ron’s jawline, the corner of his lips, and down his throat

“_Please touch me_” Ron begged and tried to move his arms but he was tied, everything was dark, all he could feel was Blaise’s touches and voice

“I haven’t seen you in so long, but I can still remember your body like it was yesterday” Blaise said and sucked on Ron’s pulse point, wanting to create a mark “Just looking at you makes me hard, you don’t know how difficult it was for the past few months, years, even”

“_Blaise_” Ron arched up to get more friction but Blaise was being a fucking tease, it was like torture, but a sexual one “I want you to fuck me”

“Not yet” Blaise muttered deeply “Not until I make you beg for it” He said and sucked on Ron’s nipple, making the redhead gasped, he lapped on it, sucking it in and even bit it gently. Ron squirmed, it was exactly like three years ago, Blaise was the only one who could make him feel like this, feels like he was special, made his body all hot and bothered

“_Please_” Ron said and gasped as soon as he felt lube filling up his entrance, he was already so hard just from what Blaise was doing

“Patient, I will, soon” Blaise spoke quietly into Ron’s ear and lowered himself down to trail the kisses on the redhead’s stomach while his hands were doing a bunch of things, his left hand was stroking Ron while his other hand was finding its way inside Ron. The finger was slowly circling around his entrance, making Ron suffer

“I can’t imagine sharing you with anyone, you’re so fucking beautiful” Blaise said and his voice was so enchanting, it was deep and powerful, it was one of the things Ron loved most about him, his voice was something out of this world

“You better not” Ron huffed out a laugh and his mouth went slack when Blaise’s thick and long finger pushed inside, it has been so long

“You haven’t touched yourself, have you?” Blaise ghosted his breath over Ron’s lips and the redhead shook his head “How long?”

“Ever since we broke up” Ron replied and arched into Blaise’s finger “I just couldn’t, only you, only you”

“When I first saw you again after Hogwarts, you know what I thought?” Blaise mumbled and sucked on Ron’s lips, the redhead shook his head again and whimpered as Blaise pushed another finger in “I thought you were beautiful, and how stupid I was for not realising it sooner”

“You made me feel things I have never felt before” Blaise said and kissed him softly, he could taste the Firewhiskey on Blaise’s tongue “You made me realise I wasn’t just a cold-hearted man who can never find love” He pushed the third finger in and Ron wailed into the kiss, arching his back and locking his legs around Blaise’s waist “My heart grew three sizes the day I know I was falling for you”

“Please” Ron pleaded

“Will you be a good boy for me?” Blaise asked, his voice went rough. Ron nodded frantically and felt empty when Blaise pulled his fingers out

“_Please please please”_ Ron whined when Blaise’s fingers touched his inner thighs softly “Stop teasing and fuck me”

“You drive me crazy” The man above him whispered “In the best way possible” Then Ron felt the head of Blaise’s hard cock at his loosen entrance, and he wanted it bad

“I miss you so much” Blaise said and pushed in, Ron’s mouth fell opened and his toes squirmed from the action, he was breached widely, Blaise pushed in slowly, always to make sure Ron’d get used to it, he was still so careful even in time like this. It was long, three years was too long for him to handle, he has missed every inches of Blaise’s body and soul, he has missed being next to him so much. He balled his fists and waited for his lover to enter him fully.

“_Oh god I miss this so _much” Ron spoke and sighed happily. Blaise always filled him up nicely, like a piece of puzzle.

“_O-oh god_” Ron gasped when Blaise started thrusting. The redhead couldn’t see, but he felt, he felt so much. He felt Blaise inside him, he felt himself getting stretched out, Blaise was on top of him, kissing him while his hands wandered all over Ron’s body. He felt like he was in heaven, if heaven means he got to be fucked by Blaise everyday

“I can fuck you for days, I don’t think I’ll ever stop” Blaise muttered and broke the kiss

“Don’t stop” Ron mumbled and wiggled out of the ties “I want to touch you, please” He whined and felt Blaise untying the tie off his hands, the next thing he knew, he saw his lover again. Blaise took the blindfold off slowly and smiled above him, still thrusting in with quick pace

“_Oh god_” Ron moaned and locked his arms around Blaise’s neck, it went so deep inside him. Memories came flooding back to him like a storm, he missed everything about Blaise. Their first date, first kiss, first time, first anniversary and first time they ever told each other the three important words, he remembered everything, like nothing has changed, like they have always been together, and he felt happy. Ron moaned louder when Blaise thrusted slow and deep in him now, every thrust was a hit to his prostate and his cock was leaking, he knew

“Do you know how lewd you sound?” Blaise chuckled and sucked on his collarbone “You’re my whole fucking world”

“_You’re my world too_, _Blaise_” He talked under his breath “My only world” He arched his body and fucked himself against Blaise’s cock, wanting it to he even deeper inside him, wanting to be released. He wanted to touch himself, but knowing how long it has been, he was sure he could come just from this, just from Blaise.

“Don’t hold back, let me hear you” Blaise murmured and grabbed Ron’s arse, spreading it wider and fucking the redhead in earnest

“_Oh god please_” Ron mumbled nonsense and began chanting words like _please _or _oh god _because he wanted to come so bad, his nails were even digging and scratching on Blaise’s bare back, he was sure there would be marks tomorrow, but he couldn’t care less

“_I love you I love you_” Ron cried out and came, spurting on his stomach and even hit his chest, he hasn’t come so hard for so long, it was pure bliss. He pulled Blaise down and whispered in his lover’s ear “I love you, Blaise” He said and apparently it was the key word to make Blaise coming inside him, Ron could feel it, he could fill the seeds in his hole

“I love you” Blaise mumbled and collapsed on Ron, burying his face in the crook of Ron’s neck, sighing deeply

“You’re still hard, aren’t you?”

“How can I not? It’s been three years, I have pent up” Blaise explained and Ron laughed

“Still an insatiable prat, I see”

“I’m only like this with you, you know” Blaise said and Ron looked up at the ceilings, smiling softly

“Yeah, I kno—_Woah o-oh_” He gasped when Blaise suddenly shoved in again “_Hey_”

“I’m not done yet”

“How many times are you going to fuck me?”

“Till the sun comes up” Blaise said and kept thrusting, his cock didn’t even get soft, it was still hard as a rock, and that was the moment Ron feared for the sake of his arse tomorrow when they wake up

*

“Congrats Blaise and Ron on getting back together, _finally_!” Pansy yelled and the whole booth laughed, clinking their glasses together

“Yeah well, thanks to Harry and Draco, for telling Blaise the truth” Ron smiled and Blaise wrapped his arm over the redhead’s shoulder

“I’m sorry if we crossed the line” Draco spoke softly

“No, it’s actually good, I’m grateful that you two would do that, or else I’d…I’d have never told him the truth” Ron nodded “It’s alright now, and that’s all that matters, we all need a nudge sometimes”

“Yeah, I can see that” Pansy snickered into her wine glass and nudged Hermione’s elbow “Look at Ron’s hickeys on his neck” She said and Ron’s hand immediately came up to cover his bare neck

“I _told _you not do suck on it so hard” He whispered and glared at his lover but Blaise’s smile has softened him up

“Oh my god what is that?” Ginny gasped and pointed at Ron’s left hand “Is that…”

“_A ring?”_ Pansy yelped

“You got engaged?” Theo gaped and Ron’s eyes widened, he didn’t know that _they_ didn’t know

“Oh…er”

“After yesterday, well, this morning, I proposed to him…again” Blaise explained and pulled Ron in closer “I just don’t want to wait for another second”

“This is big news” Harry smiled widely

“When’s the wedding?” Luna asked

“Who’s the Maid of Honour?” Pansy added

“Where will you have the wedding?” Neville smiled while hugging Theo

“Er, we haven’t…”

“You _should_, I have been planning your wedding with Blaise for five years” Pansy intervened

“But…I met Blaise four years ago” Ron said and looked at his boyfriend, who shrugged like he didn’t know about it too

“Yeah well besides having the _best_ breakup radar, I also have the _best_ future-couple radar, trust me” Pansy said and tilted her head

“Hey why did you look at us when you say that?” Draco gawked at her and the whole gang burst into laughters. Ron kissed Blaise’s cheek and then leaned back on his lover’s arm, he sighed happily. As his mum used to tell him when he was a kid, people who are meant to be together always find their way back, it might take a few detours, but they’re never lost. It took a strong heart to love but it took an even stronger heart to love after it has been hurt, Ron thought as he has found his last piece of puzzle once again, in the least expected situation possible.

** _The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
